User talk:Observer of chat rooms
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Observer of chat rooms page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HyperHearts58 (Talk) 01:41, 2012 October 10 Invader zeel: Kk thanx for letin' me know :) Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yukinautau: hey I checked out your stuff and putting the male catergory on your page, is not for that, its for the OCs, and if you plan to add more info, you can make a page for them. just to help this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 22:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This is kinda late, buuuut... Just to let you know, RBH isn't a lesbian. She's completely straight. The only lesbians on this wiki are LMX and me. LMX doesn't get annoying, because she never shows it. However, DSM will virtually kiss me and tell me she loves me, und vice versa. So yeah. --Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 03:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply As said in the wiki front page we welcome Male/Male and Femal/Female shippings which is very important to other people. While I do not support these shippings I still keep a positive outlook on others opinions. Frankly, I'm sorry but I cannot do anything for German Otaku Person's actions as for the most part she was civil. While I disagree with her saying it sounded terrible she has her own opinion and it was a risk you took to promote it. I recommend you allow Male/Male or Female/Female shippings because there are more people out there that support it than people who don't. Sadly that's what this world has come to. While I admire your bravery with making that decision I very much recommend you expunge that rule. I'm sorry I couldn't help further. Sincerly, Hyper Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 19:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Problem Solved Im My Own Star has been blocked infinitely. Problem taken care of. Thanks for letting me know. "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 02:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear Observer. Unfortunately I cannot do much in the I'm My Own Star situation. I have left the problem with RBH, and she, Gia and Hyper will handle this problem as fast as they can. Thank for for your concern of our Wiki and our users. EDIT: I can see RBH already took care of this problem. I guess I just wasted 14 minutes of my life tracking her down, leaving messages, etc "Anybody order some exploding pants?" "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" (talk) 16:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Explanations, please You have quite a bit of explaining to do mister. What makes you think that you can call me EVIL? So what if I don't want to forgive you? There isn't a law that says I have to forgive you. The world won't end if I don't forgive you. You called me, Hyper, and Amber the C-word. Hyper and Amber are some of my closest friends, so that's like calling me that word times three. You did not have a right to call me evil once my back was turned. You cannot say those types of things about people. How would you like it if I said you were evil behind your back? Not very much, I assume. "Ergha Smergha, Me don't forgive, Blah blah blah"? What even was that? I just don't even know whatsoever what that was, and why you even thought you could do that. I have a right to my own opinions. There is nothing in the bible that says I should have to forgive you. Calling me the C-word is one of the most unforgiveable things that you could ever do to me. The only way I would forgive you is if, I dunno, we were close, CLOSE friends. You have a lot to think about, Observer. Observer... Your saying that LMX needs to grow up. But look at what your doing now.Invader-Mas (talk) 23:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sammy's Message: I'll be there in just a sec.. -.- STOP BEING A CHILD THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR IF YA WANNA DO SOMETHING MEAN DO IT TO ME Invader-Mas (talk) 00:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC) A Matter I Would Like to Address OOCR, I have come to notice that you are harrassing another member of this wiki? LMX, from what I've heard. You have been posting photos of horror movie children and saying those were her baby photos? And calling her evil? All because she won't forgive you for calling her a... cunt...? Is that what you called her. IDK any other "C" words that are offensive so until I've heard otherwise, I'm assuming that's what you called her. You are acting extremely childish for doing those sort of things all because she won't forgive you. Honestly, she doesn't have to. It's her life and she can forgive and not forgive anyone she pleases. I'm going to have to ask you to stop this childish behavior immediately or else I am going to have to block you. Thank You. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 00:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Since you keep blocking PM I'm gonna say it here; You haven't really answered my questions, and you only want to annoy/troll/make LMX depressed, and I'm not letting that stand. You can go fuck yourself. I seriously don't give a crap if I get a warning for this. You are not, I repeat, NOT, SAYING A WORD AND OR TOUCHING LMX, OR ANY OTHER USER ON HERE YOU GOT THAT??? OR I WILL HAVE TO BRING THINGS ONTO MY DAD AND I DO HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT HIS JOB IS. good fucking day to you sir. Invader-Mas (talk) 19:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) D-D*ck... Invader-Mas (talk) 20:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC)